Niño
by bittersweet65
Summary: Un accidente en Pociones convierte a Harry dentro un niño de ocho años de edad. Draco Malfoy comienza a planear su secuestro / conversión al lado oscuro. Pero Harry es un pequeño bastardo venganza-obsesionado pasivo-agresivo. Tal vez Draco esperará en todo ese asunto con el Señor Tenebroso ... Punto de vista de Draco. TRADUCCIÓN de "Kid" por evansentranced.


Traducido con permiso - escrita por evansentranced, traducida por bittersweet65.

Esta es una traducción de "Kid" por evansentranced. Ella es un autor increíble, y si usted habla Inglés, usted debe comprobar fuera de sus historias! Entre tanto, estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para traducir algunas de sus historias a español. El español no es mi lengua materna, así que si hay algún error, dime. ¡Siempre estoy tratando de aprender! Disfrute de la historia.

* * *

Desde que el abandono alegre de Longbottom de Pociones al final del quinto año, Potter se había convertido en Pociones desastre oficial de Hogwarts. Draco lo sabía. Snape sabía. Pasando Hufflepuffs lo sabía. Las únicas personas que al parecer no sabía esto eran los administradores de pruebas TIMO, que habían dado a Potter el grado que tenía que presentarse el primer día de clase de nuevo en el sexto año, el único resultado positivo cuyo siendo que se mantuvo el resto del clase en estado de alerta.

Aunque afirmando que Potter era un desastre podría estar infravalorando parte de Draco en fracaso general de Potter en el tema. Draco consideró en silencio este punto muy válido como poción de Potter explotó y lo golpeó en pleno rostro con el lodo de color marrón verdoso que había sido el resultado de un camaleón cola bien dirigida, cortesía de un Draco Malfoy. También fue cortesía de varios proyectiles de mariquita bien calculadas anterior de la clase, junto con la incapacidad de Potter para desgarrar la piel de manera uniforme boomslang.

Draco era lo suficientemente bueno en este tema para saber que la poción iba a explotar, y que no iba a ser letal, no era lo suficientemente bueno como para saber que se traduciría en Potter implosionando en sí mismo y enviando encima una nube de ácido del humo de color de arándanos podridos, a pesar de que ha tomado nota del efecto; ya que podría ser útil más tarde.

El resultado de todo el trabajo duro de Draco se sentó acurrucada en su lugar de Potter. Demasiado grandes túnicas, una cabeza de pelo negro, y una expresión de miedo. Potter levantó las gafas con una sola mano, la túnica con la otra, y miró alrededor de la habitación con los hombros encorvados, negándose a responder a las miradas de sus amigos y el resto de los estudiantes.

Blaise se rió en voz baja, pero fue suficiente. Draco y el resto de los Slytherins estallaron en carcajadas, lo que causó el pequeño Potter para iniciar y caer del taburete casi. Snape, que había estado desapareciendo el humo de color arándano con golpetazos frenéticos de su varita, se volvió hacia Potter ahora y miró sombríamente hacia él. Si no fuera por los reflejos de Granger, Potter realmente habría caído de su silla en eso.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Snape siseó, mirando hacia abajo a Potter, quien se apoyó con temor de él.

-No lo sé, señor, lo siento!- dijo, que cerró la mayor parte de los Slytherins. Potter nunca se disculpó a Snape si podía evitarlo. Incluso Snape se inclinó hacia atrás y frunció el ceño.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó, y respondió Potter, desconcertado.

-Ocho, señor.

Snape entrecerró los ojos. -¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo en este cuarto?

Potter miró a su alrededor, aferrándose a sus gafas. -Lo siento, señor, no estoy seguro. ¿Estoy en el camino?

Hubo una ráfaga de susurrando, durante el cual todos en la sala llegó a la conclusión de que Harry Potter ahora era básicamente ocho años de edad, mirar de nuevo y se inclinó hacia delante, expectante.

Snape giró a Granger, por fin. Draco no sabía por qué él no la había puesto en duda desde el principio. No importa la edad que era Potter, Granger siempre iba a ser más competente. -¿Qué ha hecho?

Granger respiró hondo y miró a los contenidos en ruinas de su caldero. Draco señaló que aún estaba sosteniendo sobre los hombros poco de Potter, y que poco Potter había notado y estaba tratando de zafarse, pero sin éxito.

-No lo sé, señor,- dijo, en un eco inquietante de las palabras anterior poco Potter. -La poción estaba bien antes de añadir la piel boomslang.

-Una poción de la juventud no debería haber quitado años a partir de la memoria o el intelecto de Potter,- Snape espetó mirándola. Draco mentalmente agregó el menosprecio colorido del intelecto Potter (o falta de ella) que estaba seguro de que Snape había querido decir. Era más divertido cuando en realidad era capaz de pensar encima el insulto en lugar de dejar que se destaque del siguiente supuesto. Eso era un área en la que él y Snape no estuvo de acuerdo.

Granger inclinó la cabeza mientras repetía su ignorancia de la situación, sosteniendo aún con más fuerza a los hombros Potter. Draco observó con interés mientras la frente de Potter frunció y renovó su lucha por escapar. ¿Fue Granger perjudicando la versión de ocho años de edad, de su amigo?

Pero no. Potter parecía más confundido y trastornado de lo que herido, y Granger apartó bruscamente con un grito, un segundo después, mirando a Harry y sosteniendo su mano izquierda.

Draco sonrió. Potter había utilizado una tacaña Hex, desde el aspecto de la marca en su mano. Snape ignoró la expresión herida de Granger y se recoge el caldero y el contenido de la mesa de trabajo Potter, antes de ordenar su tomar Potter a la enfermería. Potter fue, dócil y encorvado sobre sí mismo como Granger se lo llevó.

-De vuelta al trabajo, a todos ustedes,- dijo Snape, mirando con fastidio por el resto del clase la clase. Weasley, que claramente quería seguir a las otras dos terceras partes de su trío, refunfuñó algo en voz baja y consiguió puntos quitado.

Después de eso, fue una hora de Pociones bastante normal.

* * *

Al parecer, pequeña broma de Draco sobre Potter había sido más difícil de inverso lo que había supuesto en un principio. Potter estaba todavía de ocho al día siguiente, y pasó toda la mañana siguiente Weasley y Granger alrededor de la escuela. Draco, curioso pesar de sí mismo, y en los mismos Encantamientos clase como los Gryffindors, los siguió fuera del Gran Comedor y tomó notas mentales sobre el comportamiento excéntrico de Potter.

O tal vez no era excéntrico para un niño de ocho años de edad, aunque Draco no sería realmente saber. La boca de Potter fue continuamente colgando abierta, de manera que la madre de Draco habría aborrecido. Sus ojos eran lo suficientemente ancha para mostrar blanco alrededor de sus iris, y se abrieron más aún como Granger explicó lo de la escalera de truco en el segundo piso.

Pansy, quien también tenía Encantamientos justo después del desayuno, se acercó más a Draco y le susurró, -Potter parece que alguien lo dejó en el café.

-Mi madre habría amenazado a hex mi cara para permanecer de esa manera si yo vagaba por ahí con tal expresión cuando yo era esa edad,- Blaise estaba de acuerdo.

-Él tiene un aspecto un poco como un lemming aturdido, ¿no es así?- Draco dijo, inclinando la cabeza y sonriendo en el entretenimiento. -No es una diferencia significativa entre los ocho y los dieciséis años, entonces.

Todos se rieron, aunque bajaron el volumen un poco cuando Potter miró con curiosidad. Draco y sus amigos de Slytherin tenían ningún reparo en burlarse de los niños. Eran, por otro lado, consciente de que el nivel de madurez se espera de ellos requiere que no realmente hacen dijeron los niños lloran.

Encantamientos era entretenido, aunque sólo sea por Potter. Estaban aprendiendo una variante del hechizo de limpieza estándar, que por supuesto, Draco no tenía ningún uso para. Casi había sentido la tentación de llamar a un elfo doméstico cuando Flitwick pidió un voluntario de su grupo, pero al final decidió que la detención no valía la pena. Y, además, la jadeando y resoplando desde Flitwick habrían causado Draco se pierda lo que pasó después.

Potter se sentó en silencio durante la conferencia parte de la clase, pero cuando llegó el momento entrar en grupos a la práctica, hubo una conmoción de su lado del cuarto.

-Hermione, ¿dónde está mi varita?- Para alguien que estaba tratando de ser sutil, Weasley era terriblemente ruidoso. Draco observó, ligeramente divertida, mientras Potter se arrastró lejos de sus guardianes bajo el escritorio, con la varita firmemente sujeta en su puño derecho.

-Cuando fue la última ves?

Mientras que Granger y Weasley buscaron alrededor para la varita de Weasley, poco Potter se detuvo bajo el escritorio de Brown y Patil, mirando a sus piernas bien formadas y con el ceño fruncido.

Por favor, hazlo, pensó Draco. Le dio un codazo Pansy e indicó la posición de Potter con sus ojos. Ella apretó los labios para no reír, y se inclinó hacia delante para ver mejor bajo el pretexto de comprobar el texto de Draco.

Potter fue articulando el conjuro a sí mismo, tratando de envolver sus ocho años de edad lengua alrededor de las sílabas latinas difíciles. Si hubiera un dios, Weasley y Granger no se dan cuenta de lo que Potter había hecho antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Potter levantó la varita, apuntó a la derecha en la espinilla de Brown, y lo agitó, como Flitwick les había mostrado. Draco estaba impresionado por su atención, y aún más impresionado por el agudo chillido que Brown soltado ni un segundo más tarde.

Potter se escabulló debajo de los escritorios, desapercibido, como Brown se puso de pie y comenzó a abofetear a sus espinillas frenéticamente, tratando de deshacerse de todas las patas extra pequeños que habían comenzado a aparecer. Draco no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oír lo que Potter había dicho en realidad, pero él deseaba que él había sido. Un hechizo de esa forma ...

Brown continuó chillando como Flitwick corrió a ayudar, pero Draco vigilaba Potter. Había regresado a su lugar con Weasley y Granger desapercibido, y se clavó la varita de Weasley debajo de su silla, como si Weasley había dejado caer. Parecía algo decepcionado por su fracaso, pero aún así.

Draco decidió estar cerca de Potter y sus amigos de la mayor frecuencia posible hasta que se invirtió la poción.

* * *

Después Encantamientos terminó, Draco se encontró Weasley y Granger discutiendo airadamente sobre quién debería tomar Potter con ellos a clase. Draco esperanza que Granger ganó, viendo como cómo ella estaba en Aritmancia con él la próxima. Draco dio un paso atrás en una esquina para ver el argumento, sin ser visto, y comenzó a sonreír con diversión.

Amigos de Potter eran abismales en el cuidado de los niños. Se había preguntado durante Encantamientos , sí lo ha sido ya. Ellos eran terribles a mantenerse al tanto de él. Draco observó poco Potter escabullirse por el pasillo hacia la estatua de un Abraxan y mirar hacia él con asombro. Él estaba fuera de Granger y Weasley vista ahora, pero no se había dado cuenta de una cosa, también cogido para arriba en discutiendo entre ellos.

Potter tenía esa expresión lemming aturdida en su rostro de nuevo como el Abraxan bajó la mirada hacia él, flexionando sus alas y en general muestra apagado. La estatua era una de las favoritas de Draco, y adoraba atención. Exclamaciones de Potter de asombro como lo se hayan criado y sacudió su melena fueron bien recibidos, por ambas partes.

Draco apartó la mirada de Potter y observó argumento de Granger y Weasley nuevo. Ellos todavía no habían notado la ausencia de Potter. Volvió a mirar a Potter, dándole una mirada evaluadora.

Podía caminar directo hacia Potter, aturdir a él, y se ha ido antes incluso dieron cuenta. Los Malfoys necesitaba algo como esto, volver a ponerlos en buena gracia del Señor Tenebroso después de la detención de Lucius y la decisión del Señor Tenebroso que lo dejara en Azkaban después de liberar el resto de sus seguidores. Los Malfoys no estaban bien favorecidos hoy en día, y Draco no le gustaba que su madre vive sola en la mansión ahora que el Señor Tenebroso y cualquier número de los Mortífagos habían ido a vivir con ellos.

Ellos pueden establecer para la vida si podía entregar Potter al Señor Tenebroso, debilitados como este. La pregunta era, ¿qué quería?

Antes de que Draco pudiera tomar una decisión, la discusión terminó con una abrupta: -¿Dónde está Harry?

Weasley comenzó a caminar en dirección a Potter y la estatua, y Draco se alejó, de salir hacia Aritmancia.

Él iba a pensar en esto.

* * *

Durante el verano, después de que el Señor Tenebroso había comenzado su ocupación de la Mansión Malfoy que él tenía revel, a la que se invitó a todos los hijos adolescentes de sus Mortífagos. Draco no le había importado ir, y sabía que en realidad no había ninguna manera de evitarlo, de todos modos. Se celebró en el jardín de rosas de su madre.

Los Mortífagos formaron un círculo bajo la luna llena, y las generaciones más jóvenes fueron instruidos para formar su propio círculo, cada uno se coloca delante de sus padres. Varios extranjeros fueron traídos de un pueblo cercano, atada y desnuda, y el corazón de Draco casi se detuvo cuando le pareció reconocer a uno de ellos como una chica de Ravenclaw sangre sucia en el año por encima de él.

Él la miró fijamente todo el tiempo, sintiendo el choque de la misma refrescarse cada vez que un hechizo la golpeó y ella gritó. Horas más tarde, cuando los cuatro de los extranjeros habían muerto, Draco le picaba dar un paso adelante y examinar más de cerca, pero no se atrevió. El Señor Tenebroso puso en medio de lo que quedaba de los cuerpos y pronunció un discurso, su voz sonando y grande en el alba naciente.

Las palabras del Señor Tenebroso hubiera envió un escalofrío por la espina dorsal de Draco no importa qué. La diferencia fue, la mirada fija en el cadáver sin vida de la niña (se llamaba Sara? Pensó que era Sara ...), no podía decir qué tipo de escalofrío que era. Antes, habría dicho que era uno de reverencia, de la gloria. Ahora, él no lo sabía.

Nagini, la serpiente del Señor Tenebroso, comió los cuatro cuerpos, mientras los Mortífagos se turnaron para gatear hacia adelante a través de los fragmentos de sangre y de órganos para besar el borde de la túnica del Señor Tenebroso. Draco observó a la chica-cuyo-nombre-podría-haber-sido-Sara desaparecer por la garganta sin fondo de la serpiente gigante, y se sentía como si quisiera vomitar.

Después, Draco y sus amigos se retiraron a su habitación, donde se sentaron en la cama en sus pijamas, después de haber abandonado sus ropas ensangrentadas en el suelo para los elfos domésticos, y observaron que el resto de la salida del sol. La otra progenie había ido a casa ya, o se duerme en otro lugar. Ninguno de los dos habló durante más tiempo.

Fue Theo quien finalmente rompió el silencio. -Brookstone,- dijo. -Eso es lo que era su nombre.

Todos miraron muy fijamente.

-Sara,- dijo Pansy después de un largo momento y su rostro estaba más forrado que Draco jamás había visto. -Yo también lo creía.

Draco asintió, mirando hacia abajo a sus rodillas. Theo puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Daphne cuando empezó a temblar.

-Tal vez no era ella,- dijo Greg. Sus rasgos aburridos fruncido.

-Ella me instruyó en Herbología una vez.- Dijo Vince.

-Me acuerdo de eso,- respondió Theo. -Usted dijo que tenía tetas decentes, por una sangre sucia.

Hubo un silencio largo esta vez, ya que todos se miraron entre sí, pensando en lo mismo, pero sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta. La incertidumbre no era algo muy apreciado en las filas de los Mortífagos. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil si no la habían conocida.

Vince finalmente habló. -Sólo era una sangre sucia, sin embargo.- El resto de ellos lo miró fijamente. Greg se movió inquieto, y asintió.

-Bien, ella era. Casi no importa.

-Yo ...- La voz de Pansy se rompió. Ella respiró hondo y volvió a intentarlo. -Sí, tienes razón. Por supuesto. Era inesperado, eso es todo.

Todos asintieron lentamente, incapaz de mirar a los ojos de los demás. El brazo de Theo apretó el hombro de Daphne, y todos se sentaron, acurrucada y miserable hasta el desayuno.

Más tarde, durante la Ceremonia de Selección, ellos rastrillar sus ojos sobre la mesa de Ravenclaw, y la silla vacía sería silenciosamente acusar a todos ellos.

* * *

-Entonces,- dijo Draco, acercándose a Pansy y Blaise donde se sentaron frente al fuego. Vince y Greg estaban inclinados sobre su texto Transfiguración en la esquina, sin prestar atención. La sala común estaba casi vacío, y Draco había aprovechado la oportunidad cuando se le dio. -Potter.

Pansy levantó una ceja. -Sí, Draco?- -preguntó ella. -¿Qué pasa con Potter?

-Estaba pensando, dijo Draco. -Acerca del Señor Tenebroso.

Ambos sabían lo que quería decir, a pesar de que Blaise y su madre habían permanecido firmemente neutral en la guerra hasta ahora.

Él continuó. -Potter sería un gran activo como lo es ahora.

Pansy vio adónde se dirigía inmediatamente. -Básicamente, ganaríamos todo, de un solo golpe,- dijo, y su rostro era el tipo de neutral que significaba que ella se escondía la emoción. -Estaríamos mucho mejor.

Draco asintió.

-¿Has hablado con Theo o Daphne sobre esto?- preguntó ella.

-No,- dijo. "No estoy seguro de lo que debe hacerse, ni cuándo. Es una situación delicada.

Pansy inclinó la cabeza en reconocimiento. Ella y Blaise ambos sabían que la motivación principal de Draco era proteger a su familia. La única pregunta que para él era la mejor manera de hacerlo.

Pansy levantó la barbilla y se reunió directamente los ojos de Draco. "Yo te apoyaré", dijo ella, que puso fin a la conversación. Blaise asintió con la cabeza, y todos ellos echó un vistazo a la esquina donde estaban sentados Vince y Greg. Lenguaje más sencillo todavía no era posible. Draco quería confiar Vince y Greg, pero estaban en él para sus familias lo mismo que Draco, y la presión allí era intensa. Pansy podría desempeñar la delicada femenina y recatado, que ofrece dinero en lugar de sus servicios actuales, pero Draco no estaba en la misma posición.

No estaba seguro de por qué había esperado consejos u opiniones de la esquina, de todos modos. Amigos de Draco fueron cautelosos en el mejor de los tiempos, y tenían mucho que perder aquí. Él sería el que tomar partido, y es de esperar, que seguiría.

* * *

Draco se encontró con poco Potter un par de días más tarde, privado de sus amigos y guardianes y jugando algún juego incomprensible con un retrato. Se detuvo y miró, preguntándose dónde Weasley y Granger estaban, y pensando en las diferentes hechizos que podría utilizar para capturar Potter y las complejidades involucradas en la eliminación de él desde el castillo (si Draco decidió en esa ruta).

Potter le vio antes de que Draco pudiera tomar una decisión, sin embargo, y se quedó mirando. Sus gafas estaban completamente nuevo, Draco observó, y su uniforme de Hogwarts se había cambiado el tamaño de adaptarse a él.

-Hola,- dijo el pequeño Potter, educadamente. Él claramente no tenía idea de quién era Draco. Era ... extraño, por decir lo menos.

-Hola,- dijo Draco. -¿Qué estabas haciendo con ese monje?

Potter volvió a mirar el retrato, que sacudió un puño contra él jovialmente.

-Estábamos jugando la roca, papel, tijeras,- dijo Potter, y saludó su mano en el monje, que levantó las manos y se marchó en un círculo. Potter se rió. Draco no pretendía entender.

-¿Dónde están sus guardianes?- Preguntó Draco en su lugar. Se le ocurrió que si él iba a decidir llevar Potter al Señor Tenebroso, que tendría que hacerlo pronto. Potter lanzó una mirada hacia él.

-Yo no tengo que ir a casa,- Potter le dijo, y metió la barbilla con incertidumbre. -El director dijo que yo no tenga que hacerlo.

Draco parpadeó, confundido en el non sequitur. Potter era tan extraño a veces. -No, me refería a Weasley y Granger.

La expresión de Potter estaba desconcertado.

-Hermione y... Ron,-, dijo Draco, resolviendo a cepillarse los dientes después de que dejó Potter. La sangre sucia esos nombres implícitos seguramente le dará algún tipo de pudrición de los dientes.

En cualquier caso, las líneas de comunicación entre Draco y el pequeño Potter se habían restablecido, y el rostro de Potter despejado. -Oh, ellos. Están en la Torre, supongo.

Draco sonrió, y Potter lo miró con recelo. -¿Por qué estás aquí entonces, Potter, si están ahí arriba?

-¿Cómo sabe mi apellido?- Preguntó Potter, su cara creciendo aún más sospechoso. -¿Es usted un extraño? Tía Petunia dijo a Dudley no hablar con extraños, así que estoy bastante seguro de que son malos.

Draco levantó una ceja. -¿Y si te dijera que no soy un extraño?- , se preguntó. -Nos conocemos bastante bien.

Potter levantó una ceja derecha de nuevo, y Draco sintió levemente plagiado. -Yo no te conozco,- dijo. -Sé que Hermione y Ron y Dumb ... el director, y yo conozco al Git, pero creo que su nombre es algo más, pero Ron no me dices lo que es, y Hermione sólo se ríe cuando le pregunto.

Draco asintió. Poco Potter era hablador. -El hombre oscuro, grasiento?- Preguntó Draco y Potter asintió, mirando a Draco con expectación. Draco consideraba lo que debía decir, y, sonriendo maliciosamente, finalmente se decidió por una respuesta. -Su nombre es Sev.

Sólo porque Potter era un niño y por lo tanto fuera de los límites en cuanto a las burlas, no significaba que Draco no podía coger con Weasley y Granger, y espero hacerlos llorar. Cuando Snape se enteró poco Potter andaba por ahí llamándolo "Sev", que tendría a nadie a quien culpar sino a ellos, y Draco pudo ver las secuelas.

Draco decidió en ese momento que él esperaría para decidir sobre el robo de Potter, al menos, hasta que llegó a ver la mirada en la cara de Snape.

-Está bien,- dijo Potter, un dechado de despreocupación. -¿Sabes cómo llegar a las cocinas de aquí?

-¿Cómo sabes donde las cocinas son?- Preguntó Draco. La expresión en la cara de Potter transformó en el de un paciente adulto trata de un niño muy tenue, y Draco se sintió ofendido. ¿Cómo podría el pequeño Potter tienen este tipo de expresiones faciales versátiles, mientras que todo el Potter normal tuvo fue 'insultado', 'molestado', o 'furioso'? Al menos, eso Draco había visto. Potter, probablemente también tenía 'feliz' y 'triste'. El punto era, que estaban muy aburrido, expresiones muy básicas. Poco Potter era complicado e interesante.

-Yo no sé de dónde las cocinas son,- explicó poco Potter. -Es por eso que le pregunté.

Draco resopló, pero el sonido de los pasos cortó la réplica que había estado a punto de decir. Los ojos de Potter se ensancharon, y en el espacio de un segundo, había desaparecido. Draco parpadeó, mirando por el pasillo y se preguntaba cómo se las había arreglado para desaparecer tan rápidamente. Entonces Potter sacó la cabeza de un poco de la pared y puso su dedo a los labios con un brillo taimado en sus ojos, antes de ir de nuevo a través.

Cuando Granger y Weasley llegaron a Draco, que estaba sonriendo. Esto no presagia nada bueno para él.

-Él estaba justo aquí!- Granger dijo bruscamente, y avanzó hacia Draco, con la varita en la mano. -¿Qué hiciste con él, Malfoy?

-Sí, hurón baboso,- dijo Weasley, inútilmente. -¿Dónde está Harry?

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Draco al instante. -No lo sé,- dijo, con el rostro de una imagen de la inocencia.

-Mentira, Malfoy,- gruñó Weasley. -Yo vi esa maldita sonrisa de satisfacción que llevabas hace un segundo. Harry estaba aquí. ¿Qué has hecho con él?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que él estaba aquí?- preguntó Draco, frunciendo el ceño. -Desde luego, no lo veo.

Granger miró, se dio la vuelta con una furia y marcharon alrededor de la esquina. Antes de que Draco tuvo tiempo de preguntarse dónde había ido tan repentinamente, ella estaba de vuelta, y toda su actitud había cambiado.

-Creo que Malfoy está diciendo la verdad, Ron,- dijo ella. Weasley no estaba convencido, y su varita se mantuvo fija en Draco. -Harry todavía exactamente dónde estaba cuando nos parecía, antes de que Malfoy incluso llegó aquí.

Draco inmediatamente comenzó preguntándose qué fuente de información que tenían de que les decía cuando Draco había llegado en el pasillo y por cuánto tiempo poco Potter había estado en un lugar.

-¡Él y sus estúpidos pasajes!- Weasley exclamó, dejando caer su varita de Draco y mirando por el pasillo. -No sé cómo se las encuentra, si hasta los Mauraders no podía -

-Ron, shush!- Granger dijo, mirando a Draco con significado. -Y de todos modos, él es un niño de ocho años de edad que le gusta explorar y tiene un montón de tiempo en sus manos. Por supuesto que iba a encontrar unos pocos pasajes.

Mientras Weasley y Granger estaban debatiendo en el que el paso podría ser, Draco comenzó a preguntarse si Potter todavía estaba escondiendo detrás de la pared, escuchando toda la conversación. Sabía que no habría sido capaz de mantenerse a sí mismo sin descubrir durante tanto tiempo a esa edad.

Hubo un fuerte ruido en el pasillo perpendicular a la que ellos se encontraban en ese momento, y un grito infantil. No, entonces, para esconderse cerca y escuchar.

-Harry!- Granger gritó, y se echó a correr hacia la fuente del ruido, Weasley pisándole los talones. En el momento en que la vuelta a la esquina y desapareció de la vista, el pequeño Potter saltó de la pared y agarró la mano de Draco.

-Date prisa, antes de que nos encuentren!- Potter tiró de la mano de Draco y Draco comenzó a seguir, divertida a su pesar. Poco Potter era maldita furtivo. Era lindo, en realidad, aunque Draco nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?- Preguntó Draco, permitiendo Potter le remolcador por el pasillo.

-El caballero arrojó su hacha para mí,- explicó Potter con una sonrisa dentuda. -Y yo grité así sabrían que era yo, entonces me volví.

Draco rió. -¿Por qué no estabas en Slytherin, Potter?- , se preguntó. Potter le frunció el ceño.

-Yo no sé de qué estás hablando. ¿Dónde están las cocinas?

Justo en ese momento, Granger vuelta a la esquina, apuntando su varita a Draco.

-Que se vaya!- gritó ella, entonces: "¡Furnunculus!

-¡Hey!- Draco gritó, agachándose. "Yo no he hecho nada!

-¡Stupefy!

-¡Vete a la mierda!- Draco dijo en respuesta, buscando a tientas su varita. Él debe estar más preparado que esto cuando Harry Potter estaba en la vecindad. Edad no hizo ninguna diferencia, que debería haber sido obvio desde el principio. No hay dos años de edad ordinaria tenía Señores Tenebrosos persiguiendo ellos. Potter tenía claramente una especie de maldición que atrajo peligro y dolores de cabeza a los que le rodean.

Llamó a un encantamiento escudo, y Granger se dio por vencido, en vez corriendo hacia poco Potter y echándole los brazos al cuello. Planes de Potter se desvanecieron, y de la expresión que pone mala cara en su rostro, él lo sabía.

-¿Estás bien, Harry?- Granger preocupado, acariciando la cabeza de Potter y generalmente causando la cara de Potter pasar de vencido al incómodo.

-Estoy bien,- dijo, tratando de alejarse. -Tuve hambre.

-Oh, pero nosotros íbamos a ir al Gran Comedor, cariño,- dijo Granger y Draco hizo una mueca a ella a sus espaldas. Potter vio, y las comisuras de su boca se elevó hacia arriba.

-Yo no quiero comer allí, 'Mione,- dijo. -No me gusta. Me hace asustado.

Potter no parecía muy asustado. Parecía que se estaba preparando a sí mismo. Y no es maravilla, también, cuando Granger le echó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó de nuevo.

-¡Oh, por supuesto que no tenemos que ir, entonces, Harry! Yo no sabía que tenías miedo de la Comedor, o nunca habría hecho ir allí. Oh, pobrecito ...

-Quiero ir a la cocina,- dijo Potter, y su voz sonaba patético. Draco vio lo que Granger no podía, sin embargo, y sabía que la cara de Potter era impasible, incluso aburrido, y que estaba claramente mintiendo. En deferencia a este nuevo, poco astuto Potter, Draco permaneció en silencio, sabiendo que su risitas estropearía el plan de Potter estaba trabajando. Un Slytherin nunca sabotea otro Slytherin, después de todo, a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.

Y el pequeño Potter estaba tan Slytherin casi duele, recordar lo que su dieciséis años de auto era. Fue astronómicamente injusta, sabiendo que todo lo que le había pasado a Potter entre las ocho y las once le había cambiado tan drásticamente que había rechazado la amistad de Draco y ha sorteado en Gryffindor, cuando este de ocho años de edad, nunca tendría.

Weasley llegó disparaba a la vuelta de nuevo, de color rojo con el esfuerzo y chupando en jadeos.

-Quiso - ¡Hermione, lo encontraste!- tropezó con Granger y se arrodilló donde había estado abrazando Potter, para darle una palmadita en el hombro.

"-Casi te perdimos de nuevo,- dijo, a través de sus jadeos. Potter le sonrió.

-'Mione dice que podemos ir a la cocina para la cena esta noche ,- dijo. Como Weasley asintió y se puso de pie, miró a Draco.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí todavía, hurón?"-gruñó. Draco estaba a punto de escupir una respuesta cuando vio la expresión fugaz de desaprobación en el rostro de Potter, dirigida a Weasley. En lugar de reaccionar, Draco se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Sólo una vez que había conseguido lo suficientemente cerca de Slytherin para asegurarse de que no se presentaría a ellas otra vez se dejó de reír. Fue más de un cacareo, la verdad. La pura ironía de la situación era asombrosa. Poco Potter era maldita brillante.

Los planes para capturarlo para el Señor Tenebroso fueron dejados de lado, por el momento, mientras que Draco consideró nuevas y divertidas maneras de broma Weasley y Granger a través de lo que estaba seguro era ahora un nuevo aliado: poco Potter.

* * *

Durante la próxima semana, Potter resultó ser más divertido que Draco podría haber imaginado. Nunca se había imaginado a sí mismo como alguien que quisiera hijos, pero estaba claro que se llevaba bien con, al menos, el astuto demográfica de ocho años de edad.

Potter no había tenido mucho dificultad envolviendo Granger y Weasley alrededor de su dedo meñique, y había aprendido rápidamente los botones que presionar para conseguir exactamente lo que quería. Ellos desaprobaron totalmente de cómo había tomado encariñó con Draco, pero a pesar de los muchos y graves advertencias, algunas de las cuales fueron pronunciadas justo en frente de Draco (con el fin de apuntar con mayor precisión a sus faltas, si Draco estimó correctamente), el pequeño Potter seguido buscando a Draco.

Draco sabía que las advertencias de los Weasley y Granger eran perfectamente válidos, aunque no dijo por supuesto, nada de ello a poco Potter cuando sucedieron uno a otro. Todavía había la tentación, claro en su mente, simplemente tomar Potter y traerlo de vuelta a la mansión. En este punto, el niño podría incluso ir de buen grado. Y con Potter actuando como Slytherin como era, el Señor Tenebroso no podría incluso querer matarlo inmediatamente. Draco había oído rumores de que el Señor Tenebroso había tratado de convertir Potter antes, y que él se había negado. Tal vez él no lo haría, a esta edad. Y entonces Draco se le atribuye haber introducido el Niño-Que-Sobrevivió al costado oscuro, y su madre estaría fuera de peligro, o al menos tendría mucho más poder en la jerarquía de los Mortífagos que ella tenía ahora.

En cualquier caso, nueva y mejorada de la personalidad de Potter lo hizo mucho más fácil convencer a los Slytherins más recalcitrantes a mantener la boca cerrada mientras Draco trabajó en, posiblemente, la conversión o el secuestro de Potter. La conversión fue algo un grupo podría tomar el crédito para, después de todo, y el secuestro de la niña bajo la nariz de Dumbledore era muy arriesgado.

Pero la idea se quedó. Draco realmente nunca tuvo mucha oportunidad de actuar en él, sin embargo, porque Granger y Weasley eran mucho más cuidadosos con pequeños paradero de Potter después de esa primera interacción. Weasley también fue rápido en aparecer dondequiera que Draco era y crea graves amenazas cuando no pudo encontrar al chico.

-Es muy amable al registrarnos conmigo,- dijo Draco en una de esas veces. -Pero realmente no lo necesito saber exactamente lo inepto usted y Granger está en el cuidado de los niños.- Y luego, porque era solamente humano: -Sólo porque su madre tenía tantos hijos que no se dio cuenta cuando uno desapareció no significa que usted puede ser tan negligente, Comadreja. Personas se enoje si usted mata a su héroe con la incompetencia.

Fue entonces cuando Weasley lanzó un maleficio y consiguió la detención, porque mientras que Draco había dicho su parte suficiente silencio para evitar la notificación de cualquier profesores cercanas, Weasley no lo había hecho, y McGonagall en realidad podría ser justo a veces.

Cuando lo hizo tener la oportunidad de hablar en realidad con poco Potter, Draco aprendió mucho de sus conversaciones. Por ejemplo, Potter no había sabido nada de magia antes de su llegada a Hogwarts. En lo que a él concernía, había estado viviendo con sus parientes y haciendo algo que se llama "la aspiradora" antes de que él se adaptó a la clase de Pociones de Hogwarts.

Su desconcierto con los ojos abiertos cuando por primera vez había sido cambiada hace sentido ahora, a la luz de esto. Sus parientes habían mantenido todo en secreto de él, e incluso ahora, los amigos de Potter se mantiene el hecho de que él no era realmente ocho años de edad en secreto. Pensó que simplemente había sido llevado lejos de sus parientes odiados a esta nueva casa, pensó algún deseo que había hecho había sido concedida por arte de magia.

Fue un poco lastimosa, cuando Draco pensó en ello.


End file.
